fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbag 19: Sceb's Sick
Cast (in order of appearance): Sceb, Space Chicken, Mrs. Fairy, Fred (easter egg) Places: Basement Date: January, February or March 2005 Transcript (cuts to Sceb in his basement shown very ill) Sceb: Oh... (coughs twice) (Space Chicken enters the basement with a hot water bottle) Space Chicken: OK, here's your hot water bottle. Did Fred give you your medicine? Sceb: Yes. Space Chicken: (closeup of Space Chicken) I told you you should've gotten a flu shot, but you just didn't listen to me. (cuts back to Space Chicken and Sceb) Sceb: You're not getting any needles... any needle me... anywhere me me... me... near me... Space Chicken: You're not making any sense. Why don't you just go lay down for a while? Sceb: (closeup of Sceb) (weakly cough-like sounds) Oh yeah, you like that, huh? You just, g-... go put me to sleep... and then... then I'll... you'll steal all my stuff. I know how your scam works. I'm gonna do a mailbag. (Sceb turns to his computer, and it cuts to his front again) Sceb: Okay... mailbag. Let's see... (Sceb moves his keyboard) Sceb: This mouse is broken. Oh, I'll just use my keyboard instead. (Sceb clicks his mouse four times to show an email) (the email is flashing unblurred and fragment blurred) Sceb: Dear Sceb... have... you... go... to... coma... what the heck is this? (cuts to Sceb) Sceb: Listen whoever you are... next time you want... to send me an email... why don't you make sure it doesn't move around so much... cause I can't read this... I can't read all of you. (a fairy appears next to Sceb with a chime sound) Sceb: (looks at Mrs. Fairy) Oh... hello Mrs. Fairy. Mrs. Fairy: Hello, Sceb! I've come to take you away! (Mrs. Fairy and Sceb lifts up into the air and flies away) (a crawling bug spiral is spinning in the background and flashes slowly in many colors) (Mrs. Fairy and Sceb is seen again rotating into the screen, by the time music is playing) (the rotted pumpkin and the mailbag envelope flies past them) (Cadberry's pony is seen walking in the screen and then walks away, as the electric outlet is seen over Sceb's eyes, then flies away) (the penguin enters the screen dancing, then Cadberry's pony appears again) (several shape tweens are in the background now, and Sceb and Mrs. Fairy starts dancing) (after a few seconds, Sceb is seen on the floor drooling) Sceb: Oh (coughs an "oh" weakly)... fairy fairy... la la la la (the email and return home windows appear) la la la... fairy fairy... (coughs the "la"s weakly) Easter egg Click on Sceb's drool to see a scene with Space Chicken and Fred. :(cuts to Space Chicken and Fred looking down at offscreen Sceb) :Space Chicken: What on Earth? (looks at Fred) Fred, how much NyQuil did you give him? :Fred: Um... three bottles. :Space Chicken: WHAT? (looking at offscreen Sceb) Oh, now we're going to have to go to the hospital and get his stomach pumped again! :Fred: (smiling) Alright! (Space Chicken looks at Fred) One more time and I get a free hot dog! Trivia Remarks *The face of Mrs. Fairy is the exact same face as the girl who said "How could he?" in the previous mailbag. *Also, once again, the hair, eyeballs, and ear (plus the ear ring) looks similar to the hair, eyeballs, and ear (plus the ear ring) of Cloe, although the character wasn't made at the time, as this mailbag predated her, along with the BDDB and Pip characters. *Although Mrs. Fairy is called "Mrs. Fairy" in this mailbag, in Mailbag 50, she is called "Mrs. Magic Fairy". Goofs *When Sceb looks up when he is going into Mrs. Fairy's world, his pupils is over the outlines of his eyes.